In the United States 79% of the population uses the internet and, in 2010, the average American spent 32 hours per month engaged in this activity. A common activity is sharing content with friends, family, colleagues, and the public, via various electronic channels. According to a 2011 study by America Online and Nielsen, twenty-seven million pieces of computer-based content, such as articles, photos, and videos are shared each day and 23% of social media messages include links to content.